Deliciously Selfish
by Serith Moren
Summary: ..:Yaoi Lemon:.. Tyki x Allen. Sequel of "Flavour of Fear" or could be taken as a standalone. Allen waits for Tyki's return and finds a fun way to entertain himself. Tiny bit of uke angst/torture.


I stared out the window but saw nothing past my thoughts. I drew in the fog on the glass as I waited impatiently. Tyki would return to me, right? He still wanted me…? I craved him because he left me wanting more but maybe he really was finished with me? This thought pained my chest, trying to convince me that I felt more then lust for the Noah. No, I did not care about him; I just liked how he treated me. A part of me even liked how he left me to torture myself with my own mind; trying to decipher what he really meant. I faced a childish drawing of a wobbly heart. …When did I make that? If Tyki did not care, I would not care. I wiped my ace of hearts clean.

I rolled over so my back hit the wall. "Come back, Tyki" I demanded, contradicting everything I concluded. "I want you… no, I _need_ you."

My mind found a comfort of its own. It granted my wishes and showed me an image of the Noah re-entering my room. "My cheating boy," he would call me. I liked that pet name; it made me feel special. The golem was in his hand, but I decided I did not like this part, so he crushed it in his palm and said, "A voyeur is not necessary this time."

I slunk over to him, snaked my arms around his neck and placed a teasing kiss on his soft lips. I could never be this forward in real life, but I had the courage in my imagination.

He gripped onto me but waited, wanting me to continue further; I figured he enjoyed it when I worked for him. I equally enjoyed pleasing him, so I continued with this idea. I placed another tender kiss on his mouth but my mind grew desperate, so things sped up. I was now kissing him feverishly like an experienced whore. I kissed him over and over, introducing my anxious tongue. I let it dip into his mouth and withdrew it swiftly so I could smother him with another lick and nip. I gently sucked on his lower lip, tasting him every few moments until he wrapped his arm around my waist and returned the intense make out. I decided he would want to completely take over, so his strong tongue forced mine to slow down to his languid movement. He would thrust it into my mouth and retract it gently like a passionate fuck. Over and over…

I slid down the wall as I fantasized his suggestive rhythm. I fought with my fly and slid my hand down my pants. I was inches from touching myself to a simple kiss but I stopped there. Tyki's hand would touch me first:

As he fucked my mouth, his wandering hands crept their way to my hips and pushed past my clothes, stripping them down until my length was fully exposed. He slowly pet my leg as his thumbs stroked my inner thigh. I blushed as I thought of myself moaning, but thinking realistically, I would have to do something to get my way. I moaned again, letting my squirms do the begging for me.

I readied my own hand to mimic his touch.

His thumb delicately brushed me. Ecstasy surged my body; I was finally getting my fix. I finally had what I desired. Pleasure drugged my mind so I lost his name; I knew not what to moan as gentle fingers coaxed my hardness. A gifted Noah, he was, with skilful hands. I blessed his creation with more talent then my own hand could keep up with. He ran down my length, massaging the sensitive underside. He teased my tip a little, and then retracted back to rubbing when I melted in his arms. I gripped onto his sleeves and let my head rest against his chest, holding myself together with his support. I listened to his steady heartbeat, calm and relaxed… enjoying himself as mine ran wild. It beat hard enough that I broke out into a sweat. He tickled a sensitive spot that caused me to arch my spine and my lip quivered as I choked on my own breath.

I was climaxing all too soon and I was focusing on myself too much. However, I was free to do whatever I pleased; it was my situation. I was free to become needy and deliciously selfish.

But Tyki would never allow that. I pulled my hand away before I hit my orgasm and let it struggle its way back to a desperate craving. I winced as I fought my temptation to continue, to finish myself off right then. It was painful to let it die. "Oh God…" I groaned, scared that if I even moved that I would cum without the help of my fingers. "Tyki… Tyki…" I found his name. "Not yet, Tyki…" I pleaded to nothingness, "I want it to last…"

He was as hard to resist as chocolate. But I managed to slip away from his intoxicating grasp and turned his imaginary body beneath mine.

Placing him there tempted dominant thoughts out of me. Though, even in my mind, I would have to fight for it, for arousing such a threat would beckon his strength. And I would want to lose. A struggle was an idea worth putting to use, but this Noah would only act in such a play if he actually returned to me in life, out of desperation or foolish love. I would even deprive my imaginary Tyki of this. It would be his reward for his fine taste in quality. I would secretly tempt him back, real or not.

I let Tyki take control, in trade to have him naked on the spot. He grabbed my hair and forced me down to his pelvis. "Suck," he exhaled nicotine in his demand; for some reason I thought it would be hot if he had a cigarette on his lip, so I gave him one.

Even the fantasy of taking him in my mouth made me nervous. I had never done such a thing before and I knew little on how to perform.

"Slowly," he guided, rubbing the back of my neck encouragingly. He grasped my hair again and pushed himself into me. I felt him hit the back of my throat and I swallowed, clenching my mouth around him. He groaned as he held himself there for a moment. He pulled out, biting his fag. "Like that," he panted.

Still a little shy, I gathered the courage that I gave myself earlier. I kissed the head of his erection before rimming him with my lips. I slipped him further down my throat and sucked softly.

"Hnn… just like that," he groaned and took a slow drag, rolling his head back as he enjoyed himself.

My hand found its way back into my clothes. I could not contain myself when I saw him so pleased with me.

"Allen… Oh God, Allen," his cry pulled me back into my fantasy.

I was pulsing up and down, using my tongue and lips to massage him. I felt his fingers kneading the back of my neck. As I pulled away, I turned my focus on the tip again for it drew the most reactions from him. I kissed it using my tongue, treating it like I was his whore.

My hand beat harder. We would finish together…

I sucked and sucked until I heard him grunt, felt him pull at my hair again and tasted something salty and thick pour deep into my mouth. I swallowed all I could and let the rest drizzle down my chin.

The Noah pulled me up to his level and he cleaned my face with his tongue, tasting himself.

"Hn," my breath caught. The second I could respire, I panted out, "Come back, Tyki…" cum spilled through my fingers and dripped onto the floor. "T-Tyki… Tyki…" I withered up in pleasure like a dying flower. "Come back to me." …I don't want to do this alone anymore… I want you… I need you…

"…I love you."


End file.
